


Handling Jared

by jessies_girl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Caring Jensen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl
Summary: There's something on Jared's mind and Jensen only knows one way to distract his man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Jessie

Jensen was watching Jared reading the new script, only Jared wasn't really reading it. He looked at the pages but his eyes were not focusing on the words. His mind was on anything but the script. Jensen knew that. He could see it. He knew what it meant, but he didn't know which inner demons his friend was facing this time.

With a sigh Jensen gave up his position leaning against the door frame behind the recliner Jared was sitting on. He walked over to sit opposite Jared and studied him for a moment.

"Hey Jare," Jensen said softly, as not to startle him.

"Hmm," Jared mumbled in recognition but he didn't look up to meet Jensen's eyes.

"You alright, man?" Jensen inquired, eyes glued on his friend.

"Hmm, yeah," Jared replied, but still didn't look up.   
Autoresponse, Jensen thought, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Did ya see the snow outside?" Trick question. It was warm outside, in the 80's. No snow would survive even ten seconds.

"Hmm, yeah," Jared mumbled again, staring holes through the script. Jensen took a deep breath. Alright. Time for another approach. He reached out and put his hand on Jared's knee.

Jared shuddered at the sensation and slowly lifted his head as his gaze followed the hand on his knee up to the shoulder and then, finally, his eyes met Jensen's.

"Hey," Jared fake smiled briefly. "Since when are you here?"

"Jay... I've been here for a good few minutes already. Question is, where have YOU been?" To make sure Jared couldn't try to deflect by feigning ignorance, Jensen softly tapped his finger against Jared's head.  
Jared averted his gaze again and shrugged.

"Here?" 

"Cummon, Jay, don't do that. You know I don't buy your bs. What were you thinking about?"

It was quiet for a while. Jared was quiet because he was trying to figure out how to say it and Jensen didn't want to disturb his musings.

"I can't, Jen," Jared finally says softly. "I can't find the words to tell you. Not yet. It's in my head, but it refuses to be put in words. It's not like I don't want to tell, you know..."

Jensen nodded, grateful that Jared had expressed his dilemma. He leaned forward and took the script from Jared's non resisting hands. Placing the script on the table Jensen could feel Jared's eyes on him. He turned and smiled at the man who meant the world to him.

"Maybe I can distract you a bit," he then smiled and squeezed his long frame next to Jared's even longer one on the recliner. Jared didn't say a word but his eyes never left Jensen's. His lips parted slightly and Jensen could have sworn he heard Jared's breathing speeding up. 

Jensen let his fingers trail over Jared's well defined chest, the tshirt being the only thing that prevented skin on skin contact. Jared lifted his hand to put it over Jensen's, but Jensen slowly shook his head.

"No," he said gently, but firmly. "This is just about you, baby." To make his point Jensen pressed a soft kiss on Jared's lips and smiled.

Jared nodded and leaned his head back to rest on the recliner, closing his eyes. Jensen resumes the circles on Jared's chest, lazily making his way down the firm torso. Jared was trying to keep his breathing even but Jensen noticed the slightest changes. He was taking his time.

"You know every moment I see you but can't touch you drives me crazy," Jensen whispered in Jared's ear, his hands ever moving. "I wanna run my hands all over you, kiss you breathless, make you shiver, let your eyes glow with desire... get you to make all those pretty sexy noises, moans, groans, make you shiver. You know why?"

Jared shook his head slightly as his body took Jensen's words to heart and he shivered with anticipation.

"Cos it goes straight to my cock. Makes it swell, pulsate, get really hard and ready to blow, just because of you."

Jared moaned softly and shifted in the recliner, trying to find a position to make his now straining erection more comfortable. Jensen's hand was hovering over the obvious tent in Jared's jeans, matched by the one in his own pants. Jensen opened Jared's button one handed and was grateful he'd developed that skill a good while back. Working his fingers under the waistband of Jared's SAXX drew a louder groan from Jared's lips.

Jensen grinned and continued to whisper sweet nothings into Jared's ear, scraping his fingers over the hot, velvety skin of his boyfriend's hard length, until he reached Jared's balls and tucked the waistband right underneath them.

Jared had a hard time holding still. He was dying to increase the friction between his dick and Jensen's magic hand but he knew that would only make Jensen prolong his teasing.

By now Jensen was nibbling his way along Jared's neck down to his collarbone while his fingers were lightly ghosting over the weeping head of Jared's dick. His thumb swiped over the slit, spreading the precum all over the head. 

"Please, please, please," Jared mumbled over and over, slightly bucking his hips, letting out a shuddering breath when Jensen's teeth nibbled on one nipple through the fabric of the tshirt, suckling until he left a wet spot.

"Please what, Jay?" Jensen asked, despite knowing exactly what Jared wanted, needed.

"Please, lemme cum, baby," Jared moaned, looking pleadingly at his lover through half opened eyes.

Jensen captured Jared's lips with his, kissing him like there was no tomorrow, while his hand tightened around Jared's shaft and he began to jack the rock hard cock in earnest. The moans this pulled from Jared were swallowed up by Jensen never breaking the kiss until he felt his lover tremble under his hand.

"That's it, Jay-boy, let go, cum for me," Jensen encouraged him softly, his own voice hoarse with desire. And Jared didn't need to be told twice. Bucking into Jensen's fist, white hot streaks of cum shot all over his shirt and Jensen's hand, accompanied by his keening groans as his world shattered into shards of colourful bliss.

Breathing heavily, all awareness for time and space gone, the only thing Jared heard was Jensen's whispered words in his ear.

"I love you!"

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing lol. Not thoroughly top Jensen but certainly sort of. Imho.
> 
> Thanks to Teresa for a little help ;)


End file.
